This project was initiated specifically to: I) utilize the competence system for natural genetic transformation as a model for global genetic regulation in the oral streptococci, and II) determine what role natural genetic transformation may play in the horizontal transfer of genetic information within the streptococcal compartment of the oral microbiota. Accomplishments during the covered period were: 1) Isolation and characterization of a cell surface DNA receptor. 2) Purification of HSgo, an S. gordonii chromatin-like protein. 3) Isolation of a putative CF operon. 4) Development of a Tn 4001 delivery system for oral streptococci.